The 3-(4-imidazolylmethylene)carbazic and dithiocarbazic acid esters of the above formula are disclosed and claimed either generically or specifically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,766, together with methods for their preparation and disclosure as intermediates for the preparation of compounds which inhibit the enzyme cyclic-AMP phosphodiesterase.